I Turn To You
by punkprincess96
Summary: So here I am. Dana Cruz. Soaked in the rain. Standing outside while it's raining. I was last seen by my friends crying and... Songfic DxL


I Turn To You

**By**: punkprincess96

_When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way._

So here I am. Dana Cruz. Soaked in the rain. Standing outside while it's raining. I was last seen by my friends crying and running out of the girl's dorm because of my last argument. But that doesn't really work for me because one; I don't cry. Two; obviously not for disses either. The wall I had been building for almost 14 years now. Broken by two girls. Do you know why I'm out here? No you don't. I'm alone outside because of stupid Zoey Brooks and Nicole Bristow. Yes those... ugh!  
_  
And when I'm scared,  
And losing ground,  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around._

**FLASHBACK**

I walked into the girl's lounge around noon. I was looking for Nicole because she left some of her stuff on my bed again.

"Hey Dana. Why are you wearing that?" Zoey and Nicole asked me. I looked down. The casual red tank top and black torn up jeans.

"What's wrong with it?" I ask, confused. Zoey gave me a rolly-eyed look.

"You don't have the figure for it. You're flat." Zoey admitted. How am I supposed to reply to that, Brooks?!

"Yeah." Nicole says in agreement. I stand there like an idiot. Chase, Logan, Michael, Lola and Quinn are just watching us.

"Er. What am I supposed to say to that?" I ask, sounding hurt. I tried not to. Nicole scoffed, giving Zoey a barbie look.

"You don't." Zoey said, laughing at me. Why would she say that? I thought she was my friend. My only real friend.

"What's that suppose to mean, Brooks?" I snap, through tears.

"Means you're ugly." Nicole answered, enjoying my tears. Why is the world against me?!

"Shut it or I'll do it for you Nicole!" I yell, making a fist at her. Nicole makes a raspberry, and I wanna slap that girl, but I can't move. I just stand there.

"Nothing to say?" Zoey asks, in a teasing way. Not a good tease way. Ofcourse I am speechless. But someone isn't.

"I can say something for her." someone says. I turn around and see... Logan. Why is he sticking up for me?

"She's ugly?" Nicole asked, smiling. Zoey laughed along.

"Prettier than you, you ugly sluts." he replies. I'm so surprised. And impressed. Logan has never stuck up for anyone but himself before.

"Excuse me?" Zoey asked, using that fake southern accent of hers. Behind her back, no one believed she was from Lousiana.

"You heard her." Chase added in. He's helping me too, now? Aw, they care! They're the best! Zoey gasps, in shock.

"Chase!" Zoey shouts. "I... I thought you loved me!" Chase scoffed.

"What made you think that?" he asked. I thought... he liked... what's going on?

"Well...! Ugh! You guys already know Dana's the ugliest girl around PCA! She's a total witch, too!" Nicole stammered.

"Better than you freaks." Logan remarked. I smile. He makes me smile. I've never told him that before. Why would I anyways?

I don't wanna make my friends hate each other because of me. I run outside. It's pouring.

**END FLASHBACK  
**_  
And when I'm down you're there  
- pushing me to the top.  
You're always there,  
giving me all you've got._

"Dana?!" Logan shouts through the rain.

I turn around. He's only a couple feet from me. How did he find me, though?

"What?!" I shout back.  
_  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you._

"You wanna go back inside?! I can walk you back to your room!" Logan yells through the noise from the rain.

I don't reply. "Aw, your upset!" he said.

I give him an angry look to defend myself. I don't even have to say 'No I'm not!' because my glare does it for me.

"Dana, don't let those barbies upset you! You're the prettiest girl on campus!" Logan shouts, trying to cheer me up. I give him a playful smile. "Oh, alright. In PCA!" I laugh and smile. See! There's that smile again!

We hugged.  
_  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you._

"Can we go back inside now?!" he yells, coming up to me. I don't know. It still feels like something's missing.

_When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything_

He reaches over to me and pulls my wrist to go. I stay still.

"Come on. If you're worried about facing them, don't worry. If they mess with you I'll mess with them." Logan laughs. I still don't know.

_And when I need a friend,  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
taking me through the night_

"I-I don't know." I mutter, but he didn't hear probably because I was so quiet.

"What?!" He yells.  
_  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you._

"Let's just go in before you get sick!" he says and tries to get me to move. I smile. I think I know what's missing.  
_  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you._

"Ugh, come on Dana! What do you want me to do to get you in?" he despretly asks. I shrug, but smile.  
_  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to...  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you_

"Let's get in." he tells me while smiling. I just go with him. I think I do have a cold.  
_  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true_

"Yeah. Then while I go inside, you can tell me about how I'm the best looking PCA!" I tease, and laugh. He yanks my hair.

"I'm the best looking, silly." He said before ditching me in the rain. I scoff and laugh. I chase after him, in the rain.

_I turn to you.  
I turn to you.  
I turn to you..._


End file.
